


This Thing Upon Me (howls like a beast)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Oral Knotting, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry and Louis weren’t meant to be together. They’d met when they were put together through their university’s AO MatchUp, a program that set up alphas and omegas based on the schedules of their ruts and heats so they had someone to help them through it. It was pure luck that they were put together.





	This Thing Upon Me (howls like a beast)

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. I'm not sorry.
> 
> My word was "beast" and so I took that and ran right into ABO fic because of course I did. But the ~beast~ serves a secondary purpose of being ~jealousy~ so I felt incredibly clever.
> 
> Thank you so much to Sammie for being so enthusiastic in brit-picking this. I am so grateful I reached out to you <3

Harry and Louis weren’t meant to be together. They’d met when they were put together through their university’s AO MatchUp, a program that set up alphas and omegas based on the schedules of their ruts and heats so they had someone to help them through it. It was pure luck that they were put together. They’d met up at Louis’ flat two days before Harry’s heat was about to start, and one day before Louis’ rut was scheduled. 

It was the first time Harry would be spending his heat with an alpha, and he’d told Louis as much as they settled onto his flimsy couch.

“Figured that now I’m in uni it would be good to have it last as short as possible, you know?” He said, trying to put on a brave face. He knew that most of the pairings made through AO MatchUp were one time things, and in four months he’d be with a different alpha.

Louis gave him a soft smile as he reached over and patted his knee. He was soft overall, gentle and warm looking. Not at all like other alphas Harry had met. Most of the alphas in secondary school tried to posture too much as they tried to find themselves after hitting puberty and getting that rush of hormones. But Louis was older his file had said. He was in his second year at uni and was two years older than Harry. He seemed more than settled into who he was and that comforted Harry.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Louis said, squeezing his knee. “There’s still time for you to go to a heat room. I’d understand.”

Harry shook his head. “No, no I kinda want to get it out of the way to be honest. Been building it up in my head for too long.” He took a deep breath. “I’m not from like a heavy AO populated town. There were maybe five alphas and only a couple more omegas and all of the alphas were super douchey.”

“Ah, stupid baby alphas then. I remember that phase. Think we rule the planet until someone puts us in our place.” Louis seemed to think it was funny and it gave Harry the confidence to be a little bolder.

“I can’t imagine you going through that phase.” Louis raised an eyebrow indicating he wanted Harry to continue. “You seem too cool for that. Like you know yourself.”

“Well aren’t you just full of compliments. I got my first rut young, around fourteen so I learned quick that being an alpha didn’t mean you ruled the world. There were plenty of older and bigger alphas to remind me of that. I also have had more time to understand my hormones.”

“I understand. I had my first heat at twelve.”

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise. “Twelve?”

Harry nodded. He had been a super early blossomer. Most omegas don’t get their first heat until fifteen or sixteen, and alphas went through rut around sixteen or seventeen. It wasn’t unheard of to have a heat or rut earlier, but the old wives’ tale was it meant an omega was uncommonly fertile.

Harry could feel the tension in the room shift. Louis’ eyes had darted to his stomach and his mouth was hanging open. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to cover up or lay back and let Louis admire him.

Louis was attractive after all, and not attractive because Harry’s heat was coming up and he was an alpha. But normal attractive. He was the kind of boy Harry would pine after in class and write their names together in the margins of his notebook. On top of that he seemed nice and caring. He didn’t need to ask Harry all of these questions, or talk to him. Harry had honestly been expecting to eat dinner and wake up tomorrow pounced on by a stranger, but now he had a feeling that isn’t what Louis would do.

Harry leaned back on the couch, hoping he pulled off seductive as he looked at Louis through his lashes. He knew he wasn’t a perfect omega specimen: he was lanky where omegas should be curvy, and he still had baby fat on his cheeks and tummy. But if Louis was a day out of rut it probably wouldn’t matter to him if Harry wasn’t attractive, all he’d need was to smell Harry’s slick and Harry would be perfect for him to sink into.

Louis leaned forward, following him as if in a trance. His eyes were still locked on Harry’s stomach and Harry wondered what he was thinking. If he was imagining how Harry would look around his knot, imagining filling him up with his come, imagining Harry’s tummy plump with their pups-

Louis stood up suddenly. “I never offered you water. I’m such a shitty host, sorry.”

Harry blinked, the trance broken. Now that he wasn’t on the verge of tipping into a lust state he could smell his slick and something else permeating through the room. It took him a moment to realize the something else was probably Louis’ own arousal.

“Uh, that’s fine,” Harry said dumbly. “I don’t need the water.”

“Pop then? Or a beer? I have shitty quid beer from a party my flat mate hosted and you’ll probably want something to drink while we talk about like, boundaries and what not.”

“Boundaries?” Harry felt like the biggest idiot for not following Louis’ train of logic.

“For the heat yeah. I know we’ll both be really brain fogged but we should still talk about what we’re comfortable with so that way hopefully we can try and remember.” Louis grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat back down, handing one to Harry. “I guess I could start, since I’ve done this before. I know I get a little rough during my rut, I tend to get very...possessive is the word I suppose. Like I’ll get growly if you try to leave the bed but just push at me and tell me why you’re leaving and that you’ll come back and I should be fine.” He licked his lips and Harry could tell he was working up the nerve to say something. “I also- um, well obviously you’re on birth control so you won’t have to worry about this but knowing that you’re um, fertile… I’ll probably say some really uh possessive stuff.”

Harry raised his hand at that. He felt weird doing it but he thought it was the only way to get Louis’ attention since he seemed so in the zone. Louis stopped and finally looked at Harry. “What do you mean by _possessive_? I know sometimes in rut alphas can be like ‘mine, mine’ which is fine. I know you won’t mean it.”

“No I meant more… I’m going to be very preoccupied with making you pregnant. And I’ll want you to know I’m trying to make you pregnant.”

“Oh.” Harry felt himself flush. “That’s fine with me?” He said it quietly as if he wasn’t entirely sure of himself but the more he thought on it the more he was definitely positive that was something he wanted to hear. “I always feel really needy during heat so the possessiveness won’t be a problem. Besides that I don’t know much else.”

“I’m not going to mark you,” Louis said. It felt sudden and Harry could only nod because he hadn’t been thinking about that. “I know we sign the disclosures through AO but I just wanted to assure you. And I get my yearly birth control shot too so like double protection there.”

Harry could only nod. He finally took a sip of the shitty beer Louis had handed him because it was the only thing he could think of doing. “I don’t think I’d mind being like, marked or something. Not mating marked I mean. But if you get bitey and give me hickies I think it would be fine. I won’t be upset.”

“I’ll try and not draw blood or bruise you too badly,” Louis said before he shook his head and downed the rest of his bottle. “I think I should head to bed soon. I’m starting to feel shaky and I get in a weird headspace right before rut. You can order food-“

“You should eat,” Harry said. “And I don’t mind you being in a weird headspace. It’s why I’m here. Well why we’re here. I’m sure I’m going to be really embarrassing and clingy during heat. I’ll probably like ask you to mark me or something because I’ve never had an alpha before and I know you won’t but just- this is meant to be a safe space right? Meet up, spend heat together, be safe.”

Louis sucked in a deep breath. “Yeah. Okay. Lemme grab my laptop so we can order something. I already set up daily deliveries starting tomorrow but didn’t do anything tonight.”

Harry nodded. “We can play xbox tonight and if you’re rut hits we’ll just go with it?”

“Sure, yeah.” Louis stood up and went into his room to grab his laptop.

As he did Harry took a few moments to gather his wits. This wasn’t what he had been expecting from MatchUp at all but it wasn’t bad. He’d even say it was better than he’d anticipated. Louis had gone a long way towards calming his nerves and he hoped he’d given him something in return. Harry grabbed a controller from the table in front of the couch and turned on the xbox. It would be a fun night, he was sure of it.

***

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone looming over him. It took him a moment to figure out where he was since it clearly wasn’t his bed. He was on quite possibly the lumpiest piece of furniture someone could own and it was not doing his back any favors. Harry cracked one eye open and was met with someone’s thighs. He blinked and rolled over fully, trying to piece together what was happening.

He was on Louis’ couch. They’d played xbox all night and Louis had gone to bed instead of going into rut. It had been hard and Harry had been able to smell his arousal all night as they sat pressed together. He was sure Louis had been able to smell his own slick too but he hadn’t figured out how to vocalize what he wanted. It would probably be in poor MatchUp form to have sex outside of heat and rut anyway.

But apparently while Louis slept his rut had finally hit him and that’s why he was looming over Harry in nothing but a pair of flimsy boxers that barely hid his cock. Harry’s mouth went dry as his eyes darted up to Louis’ face.

He looked gone. His pupils were blown as he stood there looking and admiring Harry while he slept. Harry wondered how gone he really was. He’d heard stories that sometimes an omega would wake up to the alpha already trying to mount them and that’s what he’d been prepared for.

“Louis,” he said. It got no reaction for Louis, who was still staring at him. Harry swallowed, pushing himself up a little. “Alpha?”

That seemed to be the magic button that pushed Louis forward. Suddenly there was a hand in Harry’s hair pulling him up so his face was nuzzled against Louis’ hip. He drew in a breath, taking in Louis’ musky scent. He was face to face with his cock now and Harry wondered if that’s how Louis wanted to start.

He reached his hand out, unbuttoning the front of Louis’ boxers so his hard cock could be drawn out. He dipped his hand carefully into them and wrapped it around Louis’ cock. Louis hissed at the contact but didn’t stop Harry, letting him pull it out.

Alpha cocks were big, Harry thought. There was no sign of a knot yet, but Louis had clearly been hard for awhile. He wondered how long he’d been standing there waiting for Harry to wake up. Had he tried relieving himself alone before he came out of his room and stood above Harry? How much longer had he planned on waiting before he had given in and woken Harry up? Or would he have just pulled out his cock and started stroking himself, waiting for Harry to realize what he was doing?

Harry found he wouldn’t have minded.

He stroked Louis’ cock, his hand already wet with the precome leaking from the tip. It made it easier for him to jack Louis off as he worked up the nerve to lick him, taste him. Louis didn’t seem to mind what Harry was doing. He seemed almost content to just stand there and stroke Harry’s hair. But Harry wanted more.

He leaned forward and swiped his tongue down the side of Louis’ cock. The angle wasn’t enough though and he shifted on the couch. Louis’ hand followed him, guiding him down onto the floor so he could kneel and get the best angle to wrap his lips around the head of Louis’ cock.

His cock was thick and heavy in Harry’s mouth. The smell of arousal was almost overpowering and Harry knew he was leaking badly in the joggers he wore to bed. If he was naked he’d probably have a pool of liquid underneath him. And to think this was him without the heat. Who knew how desperate and wet he’d be tomorrow.

Harry could barely get halfway down Louis’ cock before he choked. He tried to swallow to make it easier but he just couldn’t do it. He wrapped his hand around the rest of Louis’ cock, hoping it would make up for the inadequacy of his mouth. He managed to get a rhythm going between his mouth and his hand. It was helped along by Louis’ own hand guiding his head, making sure he pulled off just enough to breathe before sinking back down.

Harry found he could get lost like this. He’d always known he had an oral fixation but it had never connected to sucking cock. He was glad to find out about it though. If all Louis wanted during his rut was for Harry to be on his knees sucking him off he was pretty sure he’d be okay with that.

Blood was pounding in his ears as his tongue swirled around the head of Louis’ cock. His precome was salty and leaking steadily now, mixing with Harry’s spit to drip down his chin. The thought came up suddenly, out of no where. _Louis could definitely impregnate him if they tried._

He groaned, working harder to get Louis close. He wanted to see how much come there’d be when he finally made Louis come. He wanted to know for sure his alpha was just as fertile as him, could fill him up, make sure each heat from here on out would result in pups so Harry was always pregnant. He’d love that.

“Such a good omega,” Louis groaned. Harry wasn’t sure if he’d been talking for awhile or if this was the first time, but the praise made him preen. “You’re gonna make me come soon. Gonna get you covered in my scent, make sure-“ Louis cut himself off and Harry glanced up to see he was physically biting his lip. Probably trying to stop himself from saying whatever he was.

Harry didn’t want that. Harry wanted to hear. He reached up and squeezed Louis’ hip with his free hand, hoping it encouraged Louis to keep going. He wanted to hear more.

Louis gasped, hips stuttering forward. It took Harry by surprise and his hand slipped, letting more of Louis’ cock into his mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he swallowed instinctively. He felt so full as he breathed through his nose and shut his eyes. He put both hands on Louis’ hips, stopping him from pulling back once he realized what he’d done. Instead he tried to coax him forward. His jaw felt used and it hurt but he didn’t care.

Louis let out something that sounded almost like a growl as his fingers twisted in Harry’s hair. “That’s it, fuck right there.” His hips snapped forward and Harry swallowed again.

He was on a mission.

His lips were stretched wide as he could feel them wrapping around the start of Louis’ knot. He knew mouth knotting was a thing - it had its own category on PornHub - and he’d always wanted to try it. Might as well dive right in.

Louis seemed to be trying to say a warning, a plea to tell Harry he’d stop, but his words and actions were contradictory. Both of his hands were now in Harry’s hair pushing him down, getting him as close to the base of his cock as possible before his knot fully popped.

Harry got his teeth tucked behind his lips, making sure they wouldn’t graze Louis’ knot as it swelled to full size. Louis came with a shout and god if Harry wasn’t prepared it was too late. His mouth was locked up around Louis’ knot as he spilled, coming hard down his throat. All Harry could do was keep his eyes closed and swallow, breathing through his nose.

He couldn’t even taste anything with how far back Louis’ cock was, but he wiggled his tongue just a little, letting it stroke his knot.

Louis gasped and squeezed his head closer so his nose was fully buried against the hair of his pelvis. Harry felt accomplished. He’d taken his first alpha knot, in his mouth no less, and he wasn’t even clouded by heat.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy. Shit,” Louis was saying as he slumped forward, knees almost giving out.

Harry managed to keep him from toppling on top of him and somehow got them twisted around so Louis was sitting on the couch with Harry between his legs still. The cock in his mouth was still firmly knotted in there.

“Holy fuck,” Louis said, “you’re such a good omega for me. Holy shit.” He almost sounded coherent as he stroked Harry’s bulging cheek. “That’s it, baby. Can you breathe? God you’re incredible.”

Harry looked up at him and if he could he’d be smiling. The praise shot straight through him.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you,” Louis said. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel absolutely incredible once my knot goes down. I’ll eat you out, make sure you’re the wettest you’ve ever been before I give you my knot for real okay?”

Harry hoped the sound he made captured how much he agreed with that. Louis groaned as his cock pulsed in Harry’s mouth again, coming again. Louis collapsed back against the couch.

“So perfect. The best omega and all mine. Gonna make sure you’re completely marked.”

That sounded perfect to Harry.

***

Louis kept his word. Once his knot went down and he’d popped out of Harry’s mouth he had practically jumped him. He didn’t seem to mind they were on the floor as he used his strength to twist Harry onto his hands and knees and get him naked. Harry didn’t feel exposed when Louis spread his cheeks and got to work licking up the slick that was already dripping out of him.

He just let the feeling wash over him as Louis took care of him. He felt worked up, more turned on than he could ever remember and having someone else finally touch him was absolute bliss. Louis’ tongue was talented too, teasing and torturous until he was practically sobbing for relief.

Harry didn’t even remember he could reach down and jack himself off. Not until he felt Louis reach around him, get a hand on his cock and stroke once, twice, three times until he spilled all over the rug Harry was lying on.

Harry felt himself go boneless. He wanted to curl up and go to sleep right there on the floor. The orgasm had been that intense. He didn’t even know what, if anything, he was saying, and he could barely understand the words he thought Louis was saying in response. He let himself be moved, let Louis haul him back up to his knees.

It took him a moment to realize why he was being moved, what more Louis wanted from him.

“Gotta get in you. Need you, fuck need your cunt.”

Harry shivered at how filthy his words were. He knew alphas sometimes spoke like this, called an omega’s hole a cunt, especially in the midst of rut. He never realized it would be a thing he liked though. He was learning a lot about himself.

“Yes, yes alpha,” Harry’s words were muffled by his face being shoved against the rug. “Fuck me, please, need it. Need you to fill me up.”

“I will, I will, get you nice and full. Don’t worry,” Louis’ voice was raw. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you knotted soon.”

Harry shut his eyes and threw caution to the wind right as he felt the tip of Louis’ cock push against his slick hole. “Wanna get pregnant, alpha.”

Louis’ growl was completely animalistic as he pushed himself inside Harry. His hands were a vice grip of Harry’s hips and Harry knew he’d have rug burn by the end of this but he didn’t care. He was full, he could feel every inch of Louis’ cock inside him and nothing else mattered.

All he could do was hold on as Louis started to pound into him, splitting him apart. Or at least it felt like it. He could hear him chanting under his breath but he didn’t know what Louis was saying. He supposed it didn’t matter. Not when he could feel Louis’ knot starting to expand inside him.

He tried to push back against Louis’ thrusts but it was too hard. Louis was holding him still so he could keep fucking into him just the way he wanted.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Harry kept gasping out with each thrust. He wanted Louis to know he was doing a good job, that he was providing for his omega. “So good, feels so good.”

Louis’ hand shifted from his hip to Harry’s shoulder, gripping him tight as he held him down. Harry keened into the rug as he finally managed to wiggle a hand down his body and wrap around his cock. He’d just come but he was already so close again. How many times could Louis make him come during his heat?

Louis roared as he came, knot swelling to full size so they could be locked together again. Harry gasped. He felt too stretched out, almost like his body wanted to rebel against the intrusion but no- no he wanted this.

He went limp as he came again, mixing with his previous orgasm and making a mess of himself. He’d need to shower soon. Or maybe, no. He didn’t want to shower. Not when the scent that clung to him was Louis’. Louis, who was stroking his back gently and whispering something to him to tell him how wonderful he was.

Harry’s eyes shut in contentment.

***

That should have been that. They finished their heat and rut and went on their separate ways. Louis was a year ahead of him in uni and they didn’t run in the same crowds. It was a big university and with the way heat and ruts cycles differed (omegas had heats every 4 months, alphas had ruts every 6) they wouldn’t be synced up for Harry’s next cycle and unless they were mated there was no reason Louis had to take time off of school just to help him.

Except that wasn’t it.

Harry woke up on what should have been the fourth day of his heat feeling finished. He’d known spending his heat with an alpha was meant to shorten the time of it but experiencing it was something else. The first thing he noticed was he was absolutely filthy. He was covered in dried come and sweat, and he only had vague memories of how he got both. The clearest day to him was that first day, when only Louis was in rut, and if that was any indication he could gather why he was so dirty.

They’d both been obsessed with getting each other covered in their scents.

Harry rolled over to see he was alone in Louis’ bed so he took his time getting out of it before he planned on finding the shower. When he stepped outside the room he saw Louis in the kitchen making breakfast in just his boxers and he gave an awkward wave.

“Feeling better, love?” Louis asked, as if suddenly they were a lot closer than they’d been at the start of this. And Harry guessed they probably were.

“Yeah, loads. Thanks.”

“Making eggs and toast if you’d like.”

Harry’s stomach growled as a reminder that yes he was very hungry. He looked sheepishly at Louis. “Lemme shower first?”

Louis pointed him in the direction of the shower and Harry hurried to get clean. He took a quick shower, washing himself with Louis’ soap and shampoo and conditioner and he tried not to think about how good that made him feel. He had to remind himself that this meant nothing. They hadn’t mated, they had no plans to mate, they’d just satisfied each other’s heat and rut and that was it.

He’d almost convinced himself of that by the time he had toweled off and left the bathroom, but then he took a seat at the kitchen table and let Louis serve him some eggs while asking him, “you wanna go catch a movie?”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Movie. There’s a tiny little one room theater around the corner from here that shows the weirdest shit. I think they’ve got some German movie playing right now and it’s always fifty-fifty on if it has subtitles. Wanna check it out with me?”

“Um, yeah sure. I don’t have anything else planned for today,” Harry said.

Louis flashed him the brightest smile. “Great! It’ll be fun.”

So they were friends then.

***

And friends they stayed. Well, friends who helped each other out with their heats and ruts. Only their October schedule actually matched up, but Louis had made it clear when Harry was signing back up for AO MatchUp for his February heat that he was more than willing to help him. Which was weird since they weren’t mates. They were the best of friends, and they hung out constantly, but Louis had never mentioned wanting anything more and Harry never dared in fear of breaking what he considered to be a very fragile dynamic.

Louis was hyperfocused on his work, first and foremost. He had every intention of becoming a teacher and the workload was difficult. Not that Harry’s own degree was easy, but Louis had a lot to balance in between courses and volunteer work at a local school to get as much hands on experience as he could. It left little time for him to romantically pursue anyone so Harry understood why Louis’d want to stick around with him.

Harry took care of Louis’ next rut, and then Louis was there for his heat in June, so that by the time they’d been friends for a year it was a no-brainer that they’d spend their synced up heat and rut together. And every one after. They had a good rapport and the sex Harry remembered was always good. He didn’t have anyone else to compare it to of course, but he knew he always left satisfied. As did Louis.

Harry liked to imagine that one day he’d finally work up the nerve to ask Louis to be more. Maybe once they were settled into their careers and ready to fully settle down. While they were in uni he was happy to have their heats and ruts together, even though he knew those wouldn’t last forever. Louis was going to graduate a full year before him and Harry knew there was no way they’d be able to coordinate their schedules as an unmated pair while he was in uni and Louis worked full time.

It was a conversation they would need to have soon, and Harry thought about it with each passing term. And then Louis would smile at him and drag him some place for cheap take away before they had a study session together and Harry remembered why he didn’t want to bring it up. He didn’t want to lose the relationship they had built.

***

Louis was laughing with someone when Harry stumbled up to their usual lunch spot. He didn’t recognize the person he was with, but the wind shifted and Harry could suddenly smell it was an omega. An omega who was very close to their heat. Harry couldn’t help but freeze in his steps, taking in the scene. Louis was sitting close to the omega, his arm around them. The omega looked like a perfect model cutout of what omegas should look like: small enough to fit tucked under Louis’ arm, long brown hair, and delicate, soft features.

Harry knew he didn’t fit into the desired mold for an omega. His younger lankiness had given way to a growth spurt that put him at the upper ends of average omega height. He was too thin and his hips were a little narrow - something his doctor never mentioned but old gossips who didn’t know how to keep their mouths shut never seemed to miss. Most people missed that he was an omega at all most of the time, especially after he’d cut his hair to donate it to charity.

He didn’t hate his body, but seeing Louis holding onto a perfect omega exhibit reminded him of what he wasn’t.

The omega turned and buried their face in Louis’ shoulder to cover up a laugh and Harry had to remind himself that Louis wasn’t _his_. So what if they were close to their heat and snuggled up with Louis? Louis’ rut was in a couple days and Harry already had the time off to spend it with him. This omega couldn’t have him. Especially since Harry knew it was going to be the last rut he’d get to spend with Louis for the foreseeable future.

He pushed away any other negative thoughts and continued his walk up to his rightful spot. He sat down next to Louis on the bench and made sure he made enough noise to draw both of their attention.

Louis lit up when he saw him and Harry tried not to preen as he dropped his arm from around the other omega and instead wrapped Harry up in a hug. “Hey love, how was class?”

“Good, good,” Harry said sinking into the hug. “How about you?”

“Ugh a mess. I have this project for history class that Danielle is luckily going to help me on. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Harry looked up at the other omega, who gave him a friendly wave. Harry could barely manage to return the favor before he mimicked what he’d seen her do earlier and bury his face in Louis’ neck. He breathed in his scent, taking comfort in the familiarity. They spent so much time together that his scent was mixed with Louis’. He got lost in it, barely noticing as Louis went back to talking to Danielle. It didn’t matter anyway since Harry was the one clinging to him now, and not her.

“Yeah sure I’ll be there tonight.”

Harry tilted his head away so he could look at Louis inquisitively. When Louis didn’t acknowledge him Harry asked, “what’s tonight?”

“Dani’s throwing a party tonight. Want to tag along, love?” Louis asked.

Harry glanced over at _Dani_ who was sitting there all innocent, as if she didn’t know what she was doing. She was maybe two days out from her own heat and Louis was clearly about to start his rut. Harry didn’t know what she thought she was planning but there was no way he was going to let Louis be alone with her.

Or well, at a party with her without him.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Harry said, before he bent his head back into Louis’ neck and nipped.

Louis didn’t react outside of giving his hip a quick squeeze but it made Harry feel better to know he was the one who did this to Louis and not her.

***

They made plans to meet at the party instead of beforehand and it made Harry a little antsy. He wanted to make sure Louis was with him the whole time. If Louis was alone who knew what Danielle could do to him.

A part of him was whispering nonstop about how irrational he was being, but the louder part kept replaying the familiar way she’d tucked her face into Louis’ neck, as if she thought she belonged there. They clearly had a rapport, despite the fact that Harry had no knowledge of who she was. He couldn’t remember Louis mentioning a “Danielle” to him, and all he could think about was why. They had a class together. Louis didn’t know what he would do without her. And yet he never mentioned her to Harry.

Why?

It’s all Harry could think about as he got dressed. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he dressed up specifically with Louis’ rut in mind. He knew what Louis liked when he was on the edge of rut after all, unlike other omegas. He liked it when Harry was a little feminine, wearing a bit of mascara and liner to make his eyes pop, and when he dressed soft. Reminding Louis that he could protect him. It fed into his alpha qualities that he so tightly kept tucked away outside of his rut or Harry’s heats.

Harry loved drawing them to the surface and he had every intention of doing that tonight. If it was in front of other omegas then even better.

When he finally got to the party it was in full swing. The smell of people and alcohol blocked him from scenting Louis and Harry let out a huff. He couldn’t believe this many people could fit in one flat. The whole block must have just been student flats though because Harry had no idea how the cops weren’t called.

He managed to push his way into the mess of it all and get himself a drink while he looked around for Louis. He checked his phone to see if Louis had responded to text saying he was there, but there was nothing. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and looked around.

There was a dance floor in the next room over and so Harry headed that way. He knew Louis loved to dance so there was a good chance he’d be there, or around there at least holding court. It was pretty packed and there wasn’t much room for dancing except jumping up and down but Harry managed to shimmy and shake his way through the crowd, towards the DJ booth which is where Louis almost always ended up at.

Harry broke through the crowd and there Louis was, right next to the DJ booth. Both arms were up in the air and he was jumping around, obviously playing hype man for whoever was DJing. That’s not what Harry focused on though. Harry focused on the omega - Danielle - standing right next to him, practically plastered against him. She was looking at him like he was the sun and Harry saw red.

He worked his way over, making sure to keep his features as relaxed as possible, especially once Louis spotted him.

“Harry!” Louis stepped away from Danielle and grabbed hold of Harry, pulling him into a hug and quick kiss. He was clearly a couple drinks in already, as kissing wasn’t exactly something they normally did but Harry didn’t mind. “You look lovely.” Louis’ eyes roamed up and down Harry’s body, drinking him in. “I love that shirt on you.” Harry blushed and then yelped. Louis had reached up and grabbed hold of his nipple. “Love it when I can see your tits, baby.”

Harry could feel his blush get darker. Louis only spoke like that when he was deep in rut. It was something private between them that Harry wasn’t even sure Louis ever remembered. They never really talked about what happened when they were in rut or heat after all. “I dressed up for you,” Harry said quietly, a confession he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to be lost in Louis’ rut mind.

Louis grinned and gave Harry a push so he turned in a circle. Harry was more than happy to pose for Louis. He knew he tended to glow when he had all of Louis’ attention on him and since he _had_ dressed up for him Harry really wanted to hear his opinion.

“Fuck, you’re a sight,” Louis said as Harry finished twirling for him. His eyes came back up to his face and Harry shivered at the look he settled on him. “Who let you out like this?”

Harry couldn’t stop the giggle as his eyes darted behind Louis to see the group he had left watching them. Danielle was watching them. “What? Do you not like it?” He stepped right up into Louis space, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

“Sinful. That’s the word,” Louis said as he pulled Harry in for a biting kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss. This was new and exciting territory. Louis’ rut was definitely starting soon, probably sometime tonight if Harry was in a guessing mood. He wasn’t really, he was in an action mood, and action dictated he follow Louis’ lead.

His jaw went slack as Louis swept his tongue over Harry’s lower lip, and he let him lick his way into his mouth. Louis’ kiss was dominant and demanding, and Harry was more than happy to submit. He clung to Louis’ shoulders as he pulled into the fray of dancing bodies. He didn’t know what was happening until he felt Louis moving against him following the beat of the music.

They were dancing. Okay. Harry could dance. Harry loved to dance. He rarely got to dance with Louis at parties and as he felt Louis’ hands trail up and down his body, sneaking across the skin of his back and chest, he wondered why. They fit together. The way Louis’ body moved against him in tiny teasing rolls of his hips matched how Harry arched, trying to get friction against his hardening cock.

Louis changed the angle of the kiss right before he broke it so he could kiss down the column of Harry’s neck. Harry whimpered. His neck was sensitive and he ached so much for Louis to properly mark him. Louis nudged his knee in between Harry’s thighs so Harry had something firm to thrust against.

They were panting together in the middle of the dance floor as Harry worked his way closer and closer to orgasm. This wasn’t what he had planned but in most ways it was even better. He loved being with Louis like this. He loved feeling wanted by him. And if Louis was letting Harry hump his thigh he wasn’t letting another omega do it.

“Gonna knot you tonight,” Louis whispered as he nipped at the skin of Harry’s collarbone.

“Yes, yes,” Harry whined. He was surprised more people weren’t looking at him. He felt like he was on fire and if his mind was foggier he’d suspect he’d entered an early heat. “Please, alpha. I’m yours.”

“I know you’re mine. All mine.”

“Alpha, alpha,” Harry said right until he had to bite his lip to stifle the sound of him coming in his pants.

It was sticky and Harry knew under any other circumstances it would be uncomfortable but right now it was the hottest thing he’d ever done. Louis started kissing him through the aftershocks, whispering nonsense against his lips.

“Anyone could smell you.”

Harry nodded, “yes, alpha. But they’d know I’m yours.”

Louis’ grin was absolutely wicked. “All mine.”

“And you’re mine,” Harry said, nuzzling into Louis’ neck.

“Let’s find somewhere private,” Louis said.

They stumbled out of the room. Harry wasn’t sure where they would go until he spotted a closed door. It was unlocked and they fell into the room - an actual bedroom - with ease. Louis was upon him the moment the door clicked shut, pushing him back towards the bed.

Harry flipped their positions though. He wanted to be in charge this time. He wanted Louis to remember who was in his bed and what he could give him. Louis didn’t seem to mind; he was moaning happily into the kiss they were sharing as Harry tugged at his shirt, trying to get him undressed.

Louis raised his arms so Harry could remove his shirt and touch his skin. He loved how soft and smooth Louis felt, the hints of strength playing just underneath the skin. Harry let his hands travel up and down his chest and his back, scrapping him with his nails. He could feel Louis shivering every time he dragged his nails down his back and Harry smiled as he broke the kiss. Louis’ hands dug into his hair and helped push him down so he could bite and suck at Louis’ neck and chest, leaving hickies and marks.

“You’re such a good boy,” Louis said, breaking the silence in the room.

Harry moaned in response as his mouth latched onto Louis’ nipple. Louis’ grip in his hair tightened and he held Harry there. That was fine for Harry. He reached up with his right hand to pinch Louis’ other nipple, making sure both were getting the attention they deserved. Louis’ hips arched up, rocking his cock against Harry’s hip.

“Can’t wait to fuck you. Gonna get you on all fours and-”

Harry bit his nipple lightly to shut him up. He looked up at Louis and removed his mouth for a moment. “No. I’m gonna ride you. And you’re going to enjoy it.”

Louis’ smile was all teeth as he nodded and patted Harry’s head. “That’s good too. Love watching you ride me. Never get it outside of your heat.”

Harry flushed because it was true. During Louis’ ruts he let Louis take control, and that meant him on the bottom in all ways. But from what he could remember of his heats he had no problem climbing on top of Louis at any given time. Even when he was sleeping. He’d ride him to get what he wanted.

Harry abandoned his nipples so he could climb off of Louis and get naked. Louis followed suit, shimming out of his trouser and wrapping a hand around his dick while he waited for Harry to get back on him. Harry however, took his time getting undressed. He made a show out of it, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way before he shrugged it off. He could still hear the music from the other room pounding through the door so he used that as a guide while he swayed, twisting and turning so it looked more graceful when he kicked off his boots and pulled his own trousers down.

His pants stuck to his skin with the dry come from earlier and he almost regretted it as he had to peel the cloth off of his thigh. He was starting to get wet and it only took one pump of his hand to bring his cock to full hardness. When he finally looked back at Louis he was taken aback at the look in his eye. He was watching Harry, stroking himself as he did, with a type of possessiveness Harry rarely saw. Harry swallowed and took a step forward before he could be beckoned.

Harry wanted to be in control tonight. He’d let Louis have the remaining days of his rut to have his way with Harry.

He straddled Louis’ hips, placing his hand over Louis’ and stilling it. Louis quirked his eyebrow challengingly and Harry winked. Louis let his hand drop and Harry took both of their cocks in his one hand, stroking them together.

Louis’ head fell back and he moaned. Harry grinned. He rocked his hips forward, sliding in and out of his fist and rubbing himself against Louis.

“You feel so good,” Harry whispered.

“You too.”

Louis’ hands fell to his hips, but he didn’t try and take control. He let Harry keep the pace he was going, teasing them to the edge before he couldn’t take it anymore. He was panting as he leaned forward and kissed Louis sloppily.

“Gonna ride you now,” he said and Louis nodded in agreement.

It was easy to arch up on his thighs, positioning himself over Louis’ cock. It was even easier to sink down, taking Louis the whole way in. He felt himself pulse as he settled down, hip to hip with Louis.

Louis’ eyes were blown wide and Harry cupped his cheek so he could kiss him. He wanted to feel each sound Louis made as he started to twist his hips, using Louis to get himself off instead of the other way around.

“How’s my cunt feel tonight?” Harry asked. He felt dirty and wonderful asking in the dim light of the room and the way Louis gasped only spurned him on. “Is it nice and tight?”

“Bes- best I’ve ever had.”

“Are you gonna knot me? Make sure when you come it stays in there?”

“Yes, yes,” Louis gasped against his lips. “Fuck, Harry. You’re so tight. Love how tight and wet you are. Love how good you feel around me.”

“I love how good you feel inside me,” Harry said. He felt like he was about to giggle with how happy he felt. He kissed Louis instead.

He could feel his thighs starting to burn from exertion but he didn’t care. He was going to keep going until he had Louis’ knot locked inside him. Louis’ hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it in time with Harry’s thrusts and the dual sensation made him gasp.

“Love your cock just as much as I love you cunt,” Louis said. “Love all of you. Every bit.”

“Me too, me too,” Harry said. He was getting incoherent but he wanted to keep talking. Louis beat him to it.

“Love your nipples. Love how they swell up when I play with them. Keep thinking what it’ll be like when they’re full of milk.” Harry groaned as Louis bit his jawline. He’d moved his hand from Harry’s dick to his nipples so he could demonstrate what he meant. “You’re gonna look so sexy when you’re pregnant with my pups.”

“Yes, yes, yes alpha, please, Louis, fuck,” Harry tipped over the edge, coming all over Louis’ chest and stomach. “Please I want it so much.” He was practically sobbing and he didn’t know how he’d gotten to this point.

Louis wasn’t far behind him and Harry felt his knot start to grow as he came. He groaned in pleasure, letting Louis take over moving his hips until they were tied together. He always felt full when Louis’ knotted him and this time was no different. He dropped a hand to his stomach, imaging what it would be like if things were different. If they were actually together and mated and this rut was an attempt to actually get him pregnant. He hadn’t lied when he said he wanted it so much.

Louis’ hand settled over his as he nudged Harry up for a kiss. “Soon, baby. After you graduate.”

Harry couldn’t stop the way his breath hitched at Louis’ words. He knew they were rut induced but _god_ he wished they were real. He shut his eyes and settled against Louis’ chest, pretending for just a moment it was.

***

Harry woke up to the sound of Louis cursing. He could still hear the party going on outside the room so they couldn’t have been asleep long. He looked over to see Louis stumbling trying to get his clothes together.

“Lou?” He asked as he sat up, looking around in the dim light for his own clothes.

Louis’ head whipped around. He looked a little bleary but overall coherent. His rut must have been held off by the sex they’d just had. “Harry. Oh, I’m so, so sorry, love.”

“What are you sorry about?”

Louis stopped getting dressed as his face fell. “I was- well still kinda am, really fucking drunk. I should never have forced myself on you like that.”

“What?” Harry asked. “Lou, you were starting your rut. It’s fine. I always help with your rut.”

Louis was shaking his head. “I must’ve had like 5 shots of something before you got here. It hit me really hard; I’m honestly lucky I haven’t thrown up yet.”

Harry grabbed his pants and trousers, still frowning in confusion. “I’m really not upset. You didn’t take advantage of me. If anyone did it was me because I didn’t realize you were drunk.”

“Shit I need water,” Louis said as if he didn’t even notice what Harry had just said.

“Here, I’ll get it for you,” Harry said, standing up quickly and pulling on his pants and trousers. He put a gentle hand on Louis’ bicep and guided him back to the bed. “Let me take care of you.”

Once he was sure Louis would stay on the bed Harry opened the bedroom door. No one was in the hallway so he snuck into the bathroom to get Louis some water. He grabbed a paper cup from the sink and filled it up with water.

Louis was still sitting on the bed when he returned and Harry took a seat next to him on the bed. “Drink. Sorry it’s not a lot.”

Louis shook his head as he drained the cup of water. “It’s fine. God, this is not what I wanted from tonight at all.” He leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

Harry didn’t know why but he burst out laughing. “Stop apologizing. I’m not mad at you. I… I love having sex with you.”

Louis joined him in the laughter. “Well thank you for that. I wasn’t exactly worried about whether you enjoyed sex with me.”

“What were you worried about then?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just worry about our friendship.”

Harry reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand. “There’s nothing to worry about with that.” He took a deep breath. “Lou, I love you.” Louis didn’t say anything for a long while and Harry swallowed, risking a glance down at him resting on his shoulder. He was still awake at least and so Harry didn’t feel stupid continuing. “I love you and I have for a while. Probably since we met if I’m honest. And I know you don’t want the same as me-“

“What makes you think that?”

Harry froze. “Umm.”

Louis pulled away from his shoulder. “Harry, I wouldn’t let you sign up to get matched with another alpha for your heat. Why do you think that was?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. You never like...said anything.”

“Well neither did you!” Louis said but he didn’t sound upset. “So am I understanding that we’d both like it if we were together?”

“I think that’s what we’re both saying?” Harry was still unsure. This was all happening so fast but was it really? The signs had always been there, that he wanted Louis. That Louis maybe wanted him.

“When I talk during my rut, I know what I’m saying most of the time,” Louis said. “I can stop myself. It should come as no surprise cause I can stop myself from marking you after all.”

“Me too,” Harry said. “I know what I’m saying too.”

Louis looked up at him through his lashes and grinned. He tucked his hand into Harry’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you too, Harry. Have for a couple years.”

Harry’s body practically sung as he let himself be kissed again. “Can we go back to yours and start celebrating your rut early?”

Louis laughed against his lips. “I’d love nothing more.”

Later, after they had fallen into Louis’ bed and gone another round Harry confessed, “I was so jealous of Danielle.

“Who?” Louis asked.

Harry stared up at him from where he was lying on his chest. How did he not know who she was? She’d been clinging to him and burying her face in his neck. “Danielle? The omega you have class with? You didn’t know what you’d do without her? The one who invited you to the party? Dani?”

Louis’ eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh! Danielle. Yeah, I remember now.”

“How could you forget?”

Louis gave a guilty shrug. “You know those people you have class with that you only recognize cause you see them in class every week but when you see them outside of class you don’t know who they are?”

“Not really?”

“Well that’s mine and Danielle’s relationship.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Then why did you agree to come to her party?”

“Because I wanted to work up the nerve to ask you out before my rut so we could be established. Which also explains the five shots I took before you found me. And then my umm, jumping you.”

“Well, I guess it worked,” Harry said.

“Yeah. I guess it did.”


End file.
